To Have and To Hold
by AlphaGamJen
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been together since the end of 3rd year, secretly. Now it's the summer between 6th and 7th year and they're getting married. Will they be able to keep this secret for safety or would it be safer to be known? HPHG
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated _Kitten's Padfoot_, and I'm sorry. This came to me and I have been trying to write it! Now I know there are stories like this but I was written out before those others were. So **R&R**!

Disclaimer – Not mine!

Now, the premiere of **To Have and To Hold:**

It was a beautiful Thursday, July 7 during the summer between 6th and 7th year. School had ended a week ago and all were well. In the suburbs of Kensington, London; in a little white church; up at the alter, waited a boy.

He was whereing a black tuxedo and a red tie. His ebony hair was messy but a little tamer than usual. His wire rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose patiently. His emerald eyes held a sparkle that only an old man he once knew could have. He was a little jumpy, shifting from foot to foot. Glancing nervously at the doors at the back to the chruch.

The pews consisted of a blonde, long necked woman with a very large, purple-faced man. Although you couldn't see it, the blonde woman was happy. She had always loved the green eyed boy but was made to treat him that way by her husband, who she often called in her head, "The Slave-driver".

On the other side of the church sat a curly brown haired woman, who looked at the green eyed boy with warm cinnamon eyes. She was wiping away tears as she did so. Next to her was a tall man, who also had brown hair, but darker.

Next to the green eyed boy up at the alter was a large blonde boy with watery blue eyes. He was very proud with himself that he had won the position of Best Man. Next to him stood a very tall brown haired boy about 18 years old. He had a strong build and you could tell he was the child of the brown haired adults on the other side of the room.

A minister came and stood on the other side of the green eyed boy. The boy nodded and the organ started. The doors opened and out came a small brown haired little girl. H She wore a mini wedding dress and carried a basket of red rose petals. She looked about 7 years old. After her came out the bride.

She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. It had two inch straps and a square neckline. It went down and starting at her waist gradually went out. It had diamonds sewn into it. She carried a bouquet of red roses that matched the green eyed boys tie. Her hair fell in soft ringlets, half up, half down, down her back. She looked lovingly at the boy as she came to stand next to him.

The minister started, "Dearly beloved, we gather here to witness the bond of Holy Matrimony between these two young people. If anyone had any objections as to why these people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one objected.

"I will now read a passage from the book of Corinthians. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

By now all the women were crying. "Please repeat after me," the minister said to the green eyed boy.

"I, Harry James Potter," he started.

"I, Harry James Potter," he repeated.

"Take you, Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"Take you, Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish till death do we part."

"to love and to cherish till death do we part." Harry finished with tears in his eyes.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes. A single tear slipped out of aerate as she mouthed," I love you." He mouthed back, "I love you, too," as a single tear escaped his eye as well.

"Now, Hermione repeat after me," He said to her.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger," he started.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger," she repeated.

"Take you, Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"Take you, Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish till death do we part."

"to love and to cherish till death do we part." Hermione finished.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said strongly.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, as logn as you both shall live?"

"I do." Hermione said just as strongly as Harry.

"Through the power invested in me, through the Chruch of England, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished with a smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other will love and caring. They only saw each other. Then Harry kissed her with such a passion they both saw foreworks. It felt so good to be together.

"I give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" They minister said when they pulled apart. The small audience broke into applause. Hermione's mother came up and hugged both of them. As well as her father, her sister, Layla and her brother, Jordan. Even the Dursely's came up to them with warm congratulations.

Although they were as happy as someone can bee and more. They both felt that a giant red headed clan was missing.

But they knew they had done the right thing in not inviting them, partly because Ginny and Ron were in love with Harry and Hermione but for protection. They only people who knew of this was both Harry and Hermione's families. Plus a certain dead convict.

Harry and Hermione had been together ever since 3rd year and the werewolf. Harry had told Hermione that he used a memory of her to fight the dementors. They knew it had to be secret for Hermione's protection. Hermione and Harry had told their families but Sirius had found out by himself.

During the summer between 4th and 5th year they had to be careful. They had spent that summer in Grimmauld Place. One day they snuck off to be alone ending up in a bedroom in the back of the house where hardly anyone goes. Sirius had gone looking for then because it was lunch time. Whe he found them they were in on a bed in the middle of a snoggind session. They explained to him that they had been together since 3rd year, that he was not allowed to tell anyone and that they had only been with other people so that people wouldn't get suspicious about why neither of them were in relationships.

Sirius had been faithful and had taken that secret to the grave. They had had a feeling Dumbledore knew because of the look he got in his eyes when he saw them together. But mostly because he knew everything!

They had decided to get married now, so young, because they wanted to be together forever. Also because in case something happened to one of them in the war that was approaching fast. They wanted to know that when they both survived and walk off the battle field that their husband or wife was waiting for them. They were only going to tell people after Voldemort was killed.

Now Harry would be 17 at the end of the month and Hermione would be 18 in September, but really 19 because of the time turner. They were married and in love. Hermione had an extremely rare, giant, perfect princess cut, 6 carat red diamond on her finger in a platinum setting with one 1 carat white diamond on either side. Harry had a plain platinum band to match hers. Hermione's ring was so rare it could have belonged in a set of the crown jewels. But Harry could afford especially after getting his parent's fortune, Sirius' fortune plus the house, and half of Dumbledore's fortune. The other half went to a unknown person. Most think it was McGonagall.

Although, both rings would be definitely visible and questionable they would wear them anyway. If questions were asked the answer would simply be, birthday present for Harry and family heirloom for Hermione. They were afraid for each others saftey. Both families knew not to speak a word of this.

Harry and Hermione were now in the limo on the way to the reception in Hermione's backyard. Hermione was part of a very wealthy, prestigous family in England. If the Malfoy's switched all their money to muggle money, they would barely have an eighth of what the Granger's had. Hermione didn't like to flaunt it because she was raised better than that but also because of the Weasley's.

"Harry?" Hermione said trying to get Harrys attention while she rested her head on his strong, quidditch trained shoulders.

"Yeah, Mione," he said, stroking her hair.

"We're married." She said sending a beaming smile up to Harry.

"I know Hermit Crab, I know." Harry said softly before leaning down to kiss her.

"How are we going to hide this?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it now, we have the whole summer." Harry said, thinking about their honeymoon that they would be on tomorrow. "Or at least until we go to the Weasely's."

"Darling, are we going to have to fake relationships again this year? I really hate it!" Hermione whined.

"No not this year darling, not this year." Harry said.

They arrived at Granger Manor a mear five minutes later. They went into the front door and out to the backyard. The backyard was beautiful. There was a dance floor set up under a white paper thin silk tent. Also all the guests, which was a whopping 7 people were there and in applause.

"Okay I think it's time for the bride and grooms first dance." At that Jordan and his band, Flaming Angels, started to play "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

Harry lead Hermione to the dance floor. He twirled her and brought her back to him.

_The strands in your eyes _

_That color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains _

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

"I love you, you know that?" Harry whispered.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be love suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." Hermione whispered back.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof _

_My love is alive and not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

Harry twirled her out and backing Hermione laughing the whole time.

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said _

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be love suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older _

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

And they ended the dance with a dip and a long passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I waited so long; I didn't know what to write! I finally came up with Chapter 2. **

**_Some of the facts about the history of Wrest Park House are FALSE! I had to twist the history for it to work out. I saw the house and knew that I had to have it in my story!_**

**Disclaimer: Only the genius that is Ms. Joanna Kathleen Rowling could create such a world of perfection.**

­­Chapter 2

The honeymoon had been amazing. Waiting till their wedding night had been well worth it. The passion had been infinitely stronger than what it would have been if they had done this when they were in 5th year, when it almost happened.

They went to the Caribbean on their honeymoon. The first few days had been spent at Atlantis in the Bahamas. Next they went to Port Royal, Jamaica, being that both were huge Pirates of the Caribbean fans. After three days there, they went to St. Maarten.

After the honeymoon, they decided to live with the Grangers until school. Harry had gotten many estates from his parents and Sirius. After looking at all of them, Harry decided that he wanted Hermione to have the best. So he chose Potter Castle in Durdle Door, Dorset. Dorset is a county of great beauty, situated on the South Coast of England. Their castle was right on a cliff, wear below was a beautiful beach.

Hermione protested saying that it was too much and that they should live in the Wrest Park House in Bedfordshire. The house was probably the same size as the castle but Hermione didn't care. It is said be the only real example of a French chateau in England. Wrest Park House was once the home of the de Grey family who's Mausoleum is at nearby Flitton. The de Grey's were a prominent French pureblooded family. The only daughter of the de Grey family was Leandra de Grey who married Archibald Potter. They inherited the house along with all the property. Another reason she wanted it was because it was only 30 miles from London, an easy drive for her family.

"Hermione," Harry started. "The beach at Durdle Door is so nice. I've always wanted to live on a beach."

"The Wrest Park House is closer to London. It is also smaller! I think that we should save the Dorset castle for vacations." Hermione said. She was about to use Harry's weakness.

"When we have a family we can take our kids to the beach on the weekends! Little Leandra Lily and Brandon James can splash in the water with you while I set up the pick-nick on the beach." She knew she had him at the word 'family'.

Harry had always wanted a family. Hermione knew this, so she was always sneaking it in to get what she wanted, even though he would give it to her anyways.

"Fine! We will live at the Wrest Park Manor!" Harry exclaimed "I hate it when you use our non-existent children to get your way," Harry said giving Hermione his famous lop-sided grin. She beamed at this. He finally relented. He told her they would live at the Wrest Park House.

"We'll go and stay there during the Christmas Holiday to start setting up our stuff. We will obviously invite your parents, Jordan and Layla to stay with us. Okay?"

They felt bad lying to Ron saying that her family wanted them home for Christmas and that he couldn't come because his whole family was going to be at the Burrow for Christmas this year. Bill and Fleur and Charlie and his fiancé Lyra were going to be there.

"Darling, where did you come up with those names for our children?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Well, Leandra is the name of the woman who married Archibald Potter. She was a de Grey. That's how we inherited the Wrest Park House! All because Leandra married an adorable, messy raven colored haired Potter boy," She replied with a smirk. "Leandra also means 'brave as a lion" in Latin. Plus Lily for your mother."

Harry smiled, "Perfect," he said softly. "And the boys?"

"I just like the name! Plus Brandon means 'Little Raven' in Gaelic. You have raven hair and so will he, so I thought it fit. Plus James for your father!"

"Another perfect name," he said lovingly, leaning over to kiss her on their bed at the Granger's manor. "But what will we do if we have another kid?" Harry said with false stupidity.

"Well then, you can name them because I named the first two." Hermione replied rolling her eyes at him.

"I think we should combine two names from our favorite muggle movies like, Leia Elizabeth or Luke William. No one in the wizarding world will make fun of them because they wouldn't understand. So we could name one of our boys Anakin Luke Skywalker Potter and no one would think anything other than that we were probably one drugs when we named him." Harry said with a huge smile.

Hermione immediately regretted letting him name any other children they might have after the already decided Leandra and Brandon. But she started laughing hysterically.

"Imagine sending our son to Hogwarts with a name like Jack Solo or a girl with the name Padmé Sparrow!" Hermione laughed.

They spent the rest of the night snogging, shagging and think of outrageous names for their future children.

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**I don't plan on Hermione getting pregnant during the school year but I'm thinking about it. **

**Question: Should Hermione get pregnant during the school year?**

**How far into the school year should the secret come out to someone? **

**And to who?**


	3. REREAD CHAPTER 1

**Hey this is an Author's Note!**

**GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER 1!**

**THERE IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE BEFORE! **

**AND I ONLY REALIZED IT NOW!**


End file.
